Captain America: Operation SPARTAN
by Captain Unstoppable
Summary: We know the story of Captain America the Super Soldier of World War II and hero of the 21st Century. But what if Captain America was frozen again and woken up in 2545? Watch as Captain America becomes a Spartan fight with Master Chief and fight on Reach
1. Chapter 1

Captain America

Fall of Reach

Chapter 1 A Soldier Reborn

A group of Marines sat outside a large metal door at the end of a metal hallway. They had all the most up to date weapons, the most advance training, and an almost a half a mile of well-lit hallway to see any enemies were coming.

Though they had all these advantages on whoever their enemy might be, they were still nervous. Nervous because through all the years of protecting this one hallway they have never seen what was inside that door. They were told no matter what was to happen they were to stay outside of it and fight to the death, but today was different. Today Lord Terrence Hood himself was coming down, and he was going to open the door.

The Marines stood at the ready; they had their Sniper Rifles pointed town the hallway at all times to patrol for enemies. That's when the say Lord Hood walk down the hallway accompanied by ODST troops. Behind Lord Hood was a hovering chamber that was being pushed and pulled by two other marines.

When Lord Hood got to the Marines in front of the door they snapped to attention. "At Ease boys" Lord Hood said as he walked over to the door. Each Marine was watching him out of the corner of their eyes.

Hood first went to the eye scanner and a small and faint blue light crossed his eye. He then put his thumb to another scanner where a red light scanned it. He finally leaned over to the intercom and said "Operation: Rebirth"

At that the doors slowly opened. Stale air came out of the room, and the sound of engines working could be heard inside.

"Boy's you have been sitting outside the hall for six years" Lord Hood said as he motioned the two marines who were in control of the chamber to move forward "It's about time you see what was inside." At that Lord Hood walked inside fallowed by the ODST troops. Each Marine almost wanted to sprint into the room but advanced at a normal pace.

Inside the room had a thin layer of dust over it, all of the technology inside was 21st century tech which was very outdated. They looked around to see that several of the machines looked like they died years ago but they had backups for just a occasion.

"Where are the lights?" one of the Marines whispered as they walked in. The others Marines didn't answer for they saw another faint glow at the end of the room. This time it was not a scanner but a large Cryo-Chamber holding a shadowy figure that was surrounded in ice.

"Wh…who is that?" one the Marines asked as they looked at the chamber. The figure was tall and looked very muscular, and it seemed that he had some round across his chest.

Lord Hood just gave a small chuckle before he picked up a piece of dusty paper that was sitting on one of the machines.

"Tell me boys, what do you know about World War II?" Hood said as he looked over the paper.

"IT was the last great war on earth sir" One of the Marines said snapping into attention "It was the Allies against the Axis powers consisting of the Empire of Japan and Nazi Germany!" He said

"Yes that is what our schools teach today isn't it?" Hood said as he looked around the room a little. "But there is another part of that story, one that started the Spartan Project" Hood said as he walked over to the chamber.

Everyone in the room including the ODST troops looked around, not knowing what World War II had anything to do in 2545 but if Hood said it was important it was important. "During the beginning of the war Germany was developing Nuclear weapons, Japan Jet Technology, even the Russians were working on missiles. America perfected all these later in the war but they made something that none of them could, they made the first ever Super Soldier" Hood said as he walked up to the chamber and started to wipe away the frost and dust on the chamber. "This was Captain America" Hood whipped away the frost and dust near the head to revile a man with a blue mask on, that had a large A on his forehead and small wings on the sides of his head.

None of the troops knew what to say. They all thought Captain America was long dead, along with all the other super humans who died in the 21st century because of some virus created by China.

"How…how did he?" one of the ODST troops tried to stutter out.

"The United States froze him weeks before the virus because they knew they would need Captain America one day again, they didn't even know the virus was coming" Hood said as he punched a few buttons and backed up. "I just activated the defrost, now two things might happen, one he's going to be dead for be frozen for so long or…he is going to attack" Hood said as he backed up a few steps. All the troops looked at each other not knowing what they should do.

"Um…sir what should we do if he attacks?" a ODST troop asked as he lifted his gun. Hood stood there and watched as the ice around Captain America melted.

"Just don't do anything stupid"


	2. Chapter 2

Captain America

Fall of Reach

Chapter 2 The First and the Best

_Cap's POV_

I am lying on a metal table, my shield across my chest as I watch the scientist run around. My name is Steve Rogers or as the world knows me as Captain America. I am in a secret S.H.I.E.L.D base hidden far underground. Only level 8 and 9 agents know about this area, and there are only two Level 9 agents in the world, and only five level 8 agents, and their not even S.H.E.L.D agents. I am one of the Level 9 agents the other is my longtime friend Nick Fury.

"Only a few more moments Cap" Nick said as he stood at my side as he watched the scientist work desperately. Nick looked worried; he wasn't even smoking his traditional cigar.

"It is Nick, it almost seems unreal" I said. I have to admit I was nervous not as nervous as I was on D-Day or when I even became Captain America but still worried.

"If you think this is unreal Cap imagine what it's going to be like when you wake up" Nick laughed half heartily, but I knew he was trying to hide what he felt.

One of the scientists walked over to me and smiled. I knew him; his name was Reed Richards or Mr. Fantastic one of the most inelegant people I have ever met. He had a good heart and a even great brain, sometimes I wish he listened more to his heart.

"How are you feeling Steve?" he asked as he set his hand on my shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

"Well Richard, how is everything going?" I didn't know what I wanted him to say, I almost don't want to go I hate being frozen, ever since World War II and when I was frozen again to save my life. I hate ice I can't even order drinks anymore with ice in it.

"Everything is going better than expected Steve, you shouldn't even feel the effects of the ice, it will just a weight getting heavier till you just blackout, but the drugs we give you should make you completely numb to the ice, and if Hank and I are correct you should be able to dream" Richard smiled as he walked back over to a computer. Captain America just nodded that bit of news he did like. When he was frozen during World War II he didn't dream, he couldn't think, all he had was one thought 'Bucky' that was all he thought. This was going to be nice to have years of constant dreaming.

"Now Steven we don't know how your body will react for being frozen for so long, so keep this in mind 'The First step is a Woozy'" Bruce Banner laughed trying to break the tension. Everyone looked over at Banner in an angry stare. "Right…wrong time" Banner said as he continued to punch numbers.

A few moments past of uneasy silence, the only noises that were heard was button punching and the soft hum of machines.

"Hey Cap, some of your…high end friends wanted you to have a few things" Nick said as he walked to the other side of the room and pulled out a medium size suitcase. CI looked over in confusion and a little joy. I didn't know how my friends found out about me being frozen but I didn't mind.

"To Boy scout from Wolverine" Nick laughed as he pulled out a bottle of beer. "_Hope this taste good in a few years, I bet the content cold will make it taste real good_ of course he would think of alcohol" Nick laughed again before he put the bottle on the table with Cap. "To Winghead from your Friendly Neighborhood Spider Man" Nick said as he pulled out a small book covered in plastic. _"This is a book of some of my best pictures of you and our friends. It's wrapped in plastic because I don't want the ice to melt all over it" _Nick looked at the book and laughed "That kid is crazy about you, you know that?" Nick laughed as he pulled out some other items.

I received many gifts from different heroes I knew. Thor gave me a tiny piece of his hammer Mjolnir to help me though my journey, the Punisher sent gave me a US marine Infantry patch thanking me for giving him courage, to bad I hate the man's gut at times but I do respect him for being a Marine. Bucky sent me an old picture from World War II when it was Bucky's 21st birthday and we were at the bar having fun.

I just smiled as I looked at all the gifts. "Thanks Nick, tell them I'll miss them" I said a little tear coming from my eye.

"Should I make up a reason for why you are being frozen or should I tell them the truth?" Nick asked as he watched the scientist make the final preparations.

I didn't know what I wanted them to think. Nick, Tony, and Reed thought it was a good idea to freeze myself so that they might be able to make more super soldiers. At first I thought it was a bad idea, I didn't want more wars, wars of super humans. But they convinced me that they wanted to make humans stronger, to not get cancer, to pure cure of any dieses to be perfect…like me. It almost seemed like Hitler again trying to make the perfect race. Though I did finally sign on the world will always need a Captain America. Right now Bucky is that Captain America and he is doing a fine job, no, an amazing job he had really become the part. Nick Fury was the head of S.H.I.E.L.D again and I gave him my full trust that speaks volume to the super-human population. So it was decided that I should be frozen almost as a living part of history. I was intending of letting Bucky have the original shield but he insisted that I should and took the adamantium one Iron Man once gave me.

"Okay Cap you ready?" Tony or otherwise known as Iron Man said as he walked over to Steve with a needle at hand. "When I eject you with this you will be put into a deep sleep, but you will be able to dream." Tony said as he put the needle directly above Captain America's right vain. "Do you still want to do this?" Tony asked his voice somewhat cracking.

"Do it" Cap said as he looked around the room one more time.

"Here" Nick said as he stuck his hand out. "I don't know if I'll see you again. So unlike last time, goodbye Steve, your one of my greatest friends" Nick said his voice holding back all the emotions he felt at that moment.

"You to Nick" Cap said as he shook his hand firmly as Iron Man stuck the needle into Cap's arm. Captain America stuck his hand under his shield again and gave the room a final look.

_"This is goodbye…I hope…they…they won't forget me…"_ Captain America thought as his mind became numb and soon he was asleep.

_Now Normal POV _

The ice around Captain America started to defrost his body began to twitch as it got warmer. Then Captain America's eyes flew open. With all the strength he had he push outward and broke the ice around him. He looked around his vision blurry, his body numb but he could feel the guns pointed at him.

Cap didn't know what was happening and decided it was a better idea to go on the offensive then to get shot. Captain America jumped at the ODST and the Marines his shield at hand and fist at the ready. One of the ODST troops fired off his Assault Rifle trying to hit Cap, but Captain America's shield deflected the bullets. Cap smashed his shield into the ODST troop cracking some of his visor and shattering the glass, he the kicked the ODST troop across from him sending him into one of the machines. One ODST troop had shot gun and too a shot at Cap but the pellets deflected off the shirt and pellets fly back hitting two marines. Captain America then gave a sharp punch to the troops visor with his right fist shattering the glass and hitting the troop in the face breaking the man's nose. Two of the six marines who were guarding the door took out their Battle Rifles and shot off their controlled burst shots. Cap did a ducking roll to the right dodgeing the bullets and threw his shield. Even in the tight room the shield still had plenty of room to hit one troop in the chest, deflect off him, hit a machine fly at the other hitting him in the head and returning to Captain America.

"Captain please! Calm down" Lord Hood pleaded trying to calm down the Super Solder but to no avail. Two more ODST troops jumped Captain America tackling him to the ground.

"Hit him with the butt!" One troop shouted to another ODST troop who was coming up behind getting ready to hit Captain America. Captain America who was filled with rage and confusion used all his strength which was the strength of ten men and was able to push the two troops off of him. He then rolled backwards and doing a backwards handstand kicked the ODST at the bottom of his helmet sending the helmet and the troop flying.

"Captain Steven Grant Rogers that is enough!" Lord Hood shouted as he watched Captain America grab the troops gun out of the air and broke it one his knee.

"Who are you? Where I am? When am I?" Captain America shouted as he got into a fighting position. His mind was racing he didn't know where he was. He knew the two troops behind him were getting ready to fight again. The others were knocked unconscious and the rest looked to dumbfounded to even attack.

"My name is Lord Terrence Hood, you are still in the Cryo-Chamber you were frozen for…centuries Captain, it's the year 2545" Hood said putting his hands in front of him in peace.

Captain America looked around, confusion swept over him. He wasn't supposed to be asleep this long, this…this was not what he signed up for. Captain America took a few steps back and used one of the computers to support himself. "That's….this…this can't be real"


End file.
